Sawyer Scott
:-''Sawyer Brooke Scott.'' :-''Really?'' :-''Yeah.'' :-''See, I always knew you were a Brooke. And it is a really good name, Baby Brooke.'' ::Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis about Sawyer's middle name. Sawyer Brooke Scott is the daughter of Lucas and [[Peyton Sawyer|Peyton Scott (née Sawyer)]]. After a troublesome pregnancy during which Peyton was diagnosed as having placenta previa, Sawyer was eventually born healthy and into a very welcoming family. Her loving family will always be there for her as well as her extended family, including godmother and namesake Brooke Davis. Shortly after her birth, Sawyer left Tree Hill with Lucas and Peyton to begin a new chapter of their lives elsewhere. Character History Season 6 Sawyer Brooke Scott born in May 11th 2009 in Tree Hill, is the daughter of Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott. Peyton found out she was pregnant when she suffered pain in her stomach, causing her to collapse. Later she confessed to Lucas that she was pregnant by phone. During the pregnancy, Peyton suffered from complications from placenta previa which led to a risk of either she or Sawyer dying. With this news, Peyton and Lucas planned for the worst. Initally, Lucas wanted to abort the baby, but Peyton refused, putting her life at risk because she was a mom and telling that Lucas would have always Brooke (Peyton even had promise to Brooke to take care of Lucas and the baby), and Haley and Nathan. Shortly before she went into labor, Peyton made a video tape for her daughter to remember her by in case she died where she spoke to Lucas and to her childhood best friend Brooke Davis. During Lucas and Peyton's wedding night, Peyton collapsed and she was rushed to hospital. The hospital staff were left with no option but to perform a c-section and it was unknown whether either Peyton or Sawyer would survive. Luckily, both Peyton and Sawyer survived the operation and Peyton gave birth to a healthy girl, Sawyer Brooke Scott. After the birth of Sawyer, Peyton went into a coma for a few days. During this period, Lucas brought his daughter into their house and Karen returned to Tree Hill. Later, Peyton wakes up with Lucas and Brooke by her side and Peyton mentions that the name of her daughter is Sawyer after her maiden name. Eventually Sawyer was visted by both grandfather and godmother. Dan asked Peyton if he could keep Sawyer in his arms. First of Peyton refuses but she changes her mind and gives him Sawyer for a brief time. After it was Brooke's visit, She held her god-daughter promising to spoil her and calling her Sawyer Scott but Peyton corrected her saying Sawyer Brooke Scott. Brooke was very happy that Sawyer's middle name is Brooke's first name. After Sawyer was born in Tree Hill, she left with her parents to live elsewhere together. Season 7 Shortly after her birth, along with her parents, Sawyer left Tree Hill to travel the world with her grandmother, Karen her partner Andy and her aunt Lily. Season 8 Brooke briefly mentions that Sawyer is sick and because of it Lucas and Peyton will not come to her wedding. Season 9 Sawyer briefly has a conversation with her Aunt Haley over the phone while Haley and Lucas are at the Tree Hill airport, but when Haley starts to ask to talk to Peyton, Sawyer hangs up on her. Lucas remarked that Sawyer can talk on the phone for hours, but she's a terrible listener. He also said that she and Peyton gang up on him to get what they want. Sawyer, however, has not actually been seen on screen since the sixth season. Relationships *''Family'': Sawyer Scott/Family Family Sawyer's family consists of her loving parents Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer who, due to the risk to both Sawyer and Peyton's life her birth caused, both grew to adore their daughter. She is currently separated from her extended family due to her departure from Tree Hill, such as her aunts Haley James ScottandLilly Scott,uncle Nathan Scott, cousins Jamie and Lydia Scott and Brooke Davis, who was appointed Sawyer's god-mother after her birth. Her grandparents, Karen Roe on her father's side and Larry Sawyer on her mothers, are presumably in common contact with Sawyer while her other grandfather, Dan Scott, sees little of Sawyer due to the family's resentment of Dan. However, before departing Tree Hill, Sawyer did meet Dan when Peyton allowed him to hold her. Trivia *Sawyer's name is derived from her mother's maiden name and she was given the middle name Brooke in honor of her mother's best friend Brooke Davis. **Sawyer is the second child to follow the Tree Hill tradition that gave her cousin Jamie his name as he was too named after his mother's maiden name; James, and his middle name honors Haley's best friend Lucas. After Sawyer, one of Brooke's twins followed the tradition, being christened Davis Baker. **Peyton originally wanted Sawyer to be called Anna if the baby was a girl after her mom and was only going to be called Sawyer if it were a boy. *When Haley found out Peyton was pregnant, she wished to be the godmother. Despite this, Brooke ended up being Sawyer's godmother. *Although a nursery was made for Sawyer during Peyton Sawyer's pregnancy, it was used only for a short time, if at all, due to them departing Tree Hill a few months after her birth. *Sawyer was born by caeserean section on her parents' wedding day. *Sawyer's godmother nicknames her Baby Brooke. Baby Brooke is also the name of a line of clothes for baby girls. Scott, Sawyer Category:One Episode Characters Category:The Scott Family Category:The Sawyer Family Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Children